Luminous devices, such as light emitting diodes and semiconductor lasers, have a variety of uses. In particular, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) have garnered significant interest as a result of certain benefits over incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lights. These benefits include increased longevity and lower electricity requirements. For example, many LCD screens utilize LED's. In addition to light uses, LEDs can also be used for sterilization and disinfection. Similarly, semiconductor lasers, such as laser diodes, have also garnered significant interest, since they can be used in a variety of applications. For example, semiconductor lasers can be used in laser printers, CD/DVD players and optical computing.